1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to hair dyes and, more particularly, to a new hair dye using a fresh natural indigo leaf or a juice of a fresh natural indigo leaf. The present invention also relates to a method for dyeing hair using such dyes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, several compositions and methods for dyeing hair have been known. Examples of such a known hair dyeing dye include a synthesized hair dye using an oxidation dye which have a high hair-dyeing performance as well as a long-lasting performance, a plant-based hair dye which contains xe2x80x9chennaxe2x80x9d as its primary component and is widely used in Europe and in the US, and a hair dye commonly referred to as xe2x80x9chair manicurexe2x80x9d, to which an acid dye is blended.
Each of the known hair dyes is associated with certain drawbacks. Oxidation dyes are known to cause allergies in humans. The xe2x80x9chennaxe2x80x9d dye has a limited variation in color and does not go well with the black hair of the Japanese. Some allergic events are also reported for the dye. Acid dyes have a low durability since the dyes are just soaked up by the hair. Some of the conventional hair-dyeing agents are known to stain skin when spilt onto skin.
A hair dye is proposed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. Hei 10-53720 which is made by emulsifying or suspending a powdered plant-based dye together with liquid silicone, paraffins, a plant or animal oil using a surfactant or the like. Though this hair dye has an improved agent stability as well as an enhanced functionality in terms of hair-dyeing operation, it has a relatively low hair-dyeing performance, a property which should be prioritized for a hair dye. Thus, this hair dye does not meet all of the requirements either.
The indigo plant has long been grown by mankind and has a long history of being used as a dye for dyeing fibers, a coloring agent for food, or a medicament such as a detoxifying agent or an antipyretic agent. Making use of the dye component of the indigo in dyeing hair may provide those who are sensitive to conventional hair dyes with the benefit of dyeing their hair without having troubles. Furthermore, the indigo dyes are free of irritation and damage to scalps and hair and give hair body and a new texture of hair, providing a hair-dyeing effect that suits hair color of the Japanese.
The present invention addresses the above-mentioned problem. Accordingly, it is a first object of the present invention to provide a new hair dye using a natural indigo plant which does not stain skins when spilt thereon and is, for example, capable of preventing white hair from turning yellowish and of dyeing hair with natural tone while hiding white hair and which provides long-lasting, durable colors. A second object of the present invention is to provide a hair-dyeing method of dyeing hair using such new hair dyes.
The hair dye according to the first aspect of the present invention uses indigo dyes, which have a long history of being used as dyestuff for fibers, for the purpose of dyeing hair. The dye has an excellent shelf stability, does not stain skins when spilt, and provides long-lasting, durable colors. The dye is advantageous in that it allows the people who are sensitive to conventional hair dyes and could not dye their hair to enjoy dyeing their hair. The dye is free of irritation and damage to scalps and hair and is capable of preventing white hair from turning yellowish and of providing hair with natural tone. Also, the dye provides hair with a new textile and provides a long-lasting color that suits the hair color of the Japanese.
In order to attain the above-mentioned objects, a first aspect of the present invention is a new hair dye comprising, as essential ingredients, (i) a formulation primarily composed of a dye component including indican derived from an indigo plant and (ii) a formulation primarily composed of a xcex2-glucosidase enzyme component.
The hair dye according to the first aspect of the present invention uses indigo dyes, which have a long history of being used as dyestuff for fibers, for the purpose of dyeing hair. The dye has an excellent shelf stability, does not stain skins when spilt, and provides long-lasting, durable colors. The dye is advantageous in that it allows the people who are sensitive to conventional hair dyes and could not dye their hair to enjoy dyeing their hair. The dye is free of irritation and damage to scalps and hair and is capable of preventing white hair from turning yellowish and of providing hair with natural tone. Also, the dye provides hair with a new textile and provides a long-lasting color that suits the hair color of the Japanese.
A second aspect of the present invention is characterized in that, in the foregoing hair dye, the formulation (i) primarily composed of the dye component including indican derived from an indigo plant is one selected from the group consisting of a fresh indigo leaf xcex2-glucosidase of which is inactivated, an extract solution which contains indican extracted from fresh indigo leaves and which has its xcex2-glucosidase component inactivated, an indican-containing powder obtained by freeze-drying the indican-containing extract solution, an indican-containing formulation in which the fresh indigo leaves having their xcex2-glucosidase component inactivated and/or the indican-containing extract solution and/or the indican-containing powder is carried by a carrier such as starch, cellulose, and silk powder, and a mixture thereof.
The hair dye according to the second aspect of the present invention, which uses the formulation (i) which is not only highly stable but can also be obtained easily and economically, has the same advantages as the hair dye according to the first aspect of the present invention. The dye has a further advantage that it can be manufactured more easily and economically.
A third aspect of the present invention is characterized in that, in the foregoing hair dye, the formulation (ii) primarily composed of the xcex2-glucosidase enzyme component is one selected from the group consisting of a fresh indigo leaf, Enokitake (Flammulina velutipes), Shiitake (Lentinus Edodes), a young corn leaf, an apricot kernel, an almond, a xcex2-glucosidase-containing extract solution extracted therefrom, and a mixture thereof.
The hair dye according to the third aspect of the present invention, which uses the formulation (ii) which is not only highly stable but can also be obtained easily and economically, has the same advantages as the hair dye according to the first aspect of the present invention. The dye has a further advantage that it can be manufactured more easily and economically.
A fourth aspect of the present invention Is characterized in that, in the foregoing hair dye, the formulation (ii) primarily composed of the xcex2-glucosidase enzyme component is one selected from the group consisting of a juice of a fresh indigo leaf, a xcex2-glucosidase-containing powder obtained by freeze-dried fresh indigo leaves or juice thereof, and a mixture thereof.
The hair dye according to the fourth aspect of the present invention, which uses the component (ii) which is not only highly stable but can also be obtained easily and economically, has the same advantages as the hair dye according to the first aspect of the present invention. The dye has a further advantage that it can be manufactured more easily and economically.
A fifth aspect of the present invention is characterized in that, the foregoing hair dye further comprises another dye material selected from the group consisting of a natural plant dyestuff of gamene, curcuma, sappanwood, cochineal, logwood, henna, Castanea (chestnut tree), Allium cepa (onion) or coffee, an extract thereof, a powder obtained by freeze-drying the extract, and a mixture thereof.
The hair dye according to the fifth aspect of the present invention can provide widened variation in colors, since it contains other dye materials as described above.
A sixth aspect of the present invention is characterized in that, the foregoing hair dye further comprises, as a bulking filler or as an excipient, a plant-based component derived from a plant selected from the group consisting of a tea leaf, comfrey, kamille, chlorella, rosemary, seaweed, and a mixture thereof.
The hair dye according to the sixth aspect of the present invention can provide an increased quantity by adding a plant-based component as described above.
A seventh aspect of the present invention is characterized in that, the foregoing hair dye further comprises, as a hair-dyeing conditioner, a saponin-containing plant-based component selected from the group consisting of Sappindus Mukurossi Gaertn., Gleditschia Japonica Mig., Quillaia Saponaria Molina and a mixture thereof.
The hair dye according to the seventh aspect of the present invention can suppress the formation of indirubin to allow the expression of the natural indigo color, since it contains, as a hair-dyeing conditioner, saponin-containing plant-based components as described above. One can pursue widened variation of colors, such as reddish purple added to the natural indigo color, by choosing the kinds of the saponin-containing plants used and by varying their amounts to be added.
An eighth aspect of the present invention is characterized in that, the foregoing hair dye further comprises a plant-based thickener including guar gum and purified extracts of seaweed, or an animal-based thickener including a silk protein in order to enhance the adhesive power to hair as well as the ability in hair-dyeing operation.
The hair dye according to the eighth aspect of the present invention has an advantage that, since the dye contains plant-based thickeners as described above, the dye can be conditioned so that it adheres well to hair, preventing the dye from dripping down when applied to hair. This improves the ability in hair-dyeing operation.
A ninth aspect of the present invention is characterized in that, the foregoing hair dye further comprises a naturally occurring or chemically synthesized additive including an oil, a conditioner, a surfactant, a humectant, and a mixture thereof, in order to provide hair with an enhanced texture.
The hair dye according to the ninth aspect of the present invention can provide hair with an enhanced texture, since the hair dye contains naturally occurring or chemically synthesized additives as described above.
A tenth aspect of the present invention is characterized in that, the foregoing hair dye further comprises an additive selected from the group consisting of an antiseptic or germicide such as parabens and benzoates, an anti-oxidant, a UV-absorbing agent, a chelating agent, and a mixture thereof, in order to achieve improved long-term stability.
The hair dye according to the tenth aspect of the present invention can achieve improved long-term stability, since the dye contains additives as described above.
An eleventh aspect of the present invention is a hair-dyeing method comprising the steps of: mordanting hair with a dye mordant selected from the group consisting of a metal element of aluminum, iron, zinc, nickel, calcium, or magnesium, a metal salt thereof, and a mixture thereof; uniformly applying any of the foregoing hair dyes, the afore-mentioned hair dye comprising the formulation (i) primarily composed of the dye component including the indican derived from an indigo plant and the formulation (ii) primarily composed of the xcex2-glucosidase enzyme component, the hair dye being applied to hair either directly or after mixed with a proper amount of water; and, upon completion of hair-dyeing, finishing the hair by rinsing with water and drying.
The method according to the eleventh aspect of the present invention ensures firm dyeing of hair.
A twelfth aspect of the present invention is a hair-dyeing method comprising the steps of: uniformly applying any of the foregoing hair dyes, the afore-mentioned hair dye comprising the formulation (i) primarily composed of the dye component including the indican derived from indigo plants and the formulation (ii) primarily composed of the xcex2-glucosidase enzyme component, the hair dye being applied either directly or after mixed with a proper amount of water; upon completion of hair-dyeing, mordanting hair with a dye mordant selected from the group consisting of a metal element of aluminum, iron, zinc, nickel, calcium, or magnesium, a metal salt thereof, and a mixture thereof; and finishing the hair by rinsing with water and drying.
The method according to the twelfth aspect of the present invention ensures firm dyeing of hair.